


Tag

by xXxBishopxXx



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Pre-Slash, Training, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxBishopxXx/pseuds/xXxBishopxXx
Summary: With a slight thud, Nikolai felt warm arms catch him bridal style, holding him tightly in their grasp."I think you just fell for me, Nikolai."Lase tag training - drabble.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> The incredibly creative title of this drabble is thanks to my bro, FanFicReader01 - round of applause for them please. XD
> 
> All mistakes are my own ._.

The game was ridiculous, Nikolai mused as he stalked through the darkened hallways of Umbrellas training facility. A large portion of the platoon were doing a training exercise, one he saw absolutely no point in - laser tag. Supposedly to test their abilities to the maximum.

Nikolai scoffed. Give him a real gun and he could take out the weak points, or rather members, right there. Running around holding crappy plastic toys which fired un-see-able ammo made absolutely no sense to him. A waste of time, and money. The latter being something the Russian cared greatly for.

In the distance of the training arena he could hear laughing and generally the idiots of the group being, well idiots. He paid them no mind. Instead, not knowing how much time he would have to spend doing such a tedious act, he wondered if anyone would notice if he sneaked out and ~

"This is for using me as a damn meat shield!" The voice of one Murphy Seeker brought Nikolai abruptly out of his thoughts. He cursed, having not been paying attention to his surroundings as the younger male was far too close for comfort.

What occurred next happened so fast Nikolai didn’t have much time to react, all he could do was use his arms to absorb most of the impact as Murphy kicked him, using his height to aid in his assault, forcing the Russian out of an open window in the terrain.

Pale eyes squeezed shut as he internally winced, knowing the impact of the stone ground was going to do a number on his back - yet the blow never came.

With a slight thud, Nikolai felt warm arms catch him bridal style, holding him tightly in their grasp.

"I think you just fell for me, Nikolai."

Orbs snapping wide open in shock at the light-hearted tone, Nikolai felt his neck and cheeks heat up as he stared into the honey brown eyes of Carlos Oliveira. The darker toned male had the audacity to wink at him, a smirk forming across his plump lips.

Why was this place getting so warm? Cursing silently, Nikolai snapped out of his trance.

"Put me down!" He demanded, never willing to admit his voice partly broke with the order.

Carlos chuckled. "If you're sure, sergeant."

With one swift, gentle motion, Nikolai’s feet met the floor - his arm around Carlos' broad shoulders with a palm resting against the small of his back. Upon finally realising their closeness, and dying inside at showing such weakness, Nikolai slapped Carlos' hand away - stepping back with a huff.

Oh, what Nikolai would give to hit that cocky, flirtatious, handsome face of the curly haired platoon member-

"Ha!" A laugh came from Murphy who finally peered down, expecting to see a hurt Nikolai, his happiness soon fleeted at the sight of his comrades together. A gulp of fear followed as he saw the sneer received from the silver wolf. "...Oh crap..."

Carlos and Nikolai both aimed their laser tag weapons and pulled the trigger - making Seeker's fake armour light up red, signalling that he was out. No doubt the first one too.

It was a satisfying sight to see. Especially when Murphy groaned, soon sulking off.

"We make a good team," Carlos pointed out, his shoulder nudging Nikolai’s.

The older male scoffed, glossy light orbs clashing against brown ones as he all but marched pass, using more force then necessary to bump into the others form. "I work alone." He uttered, walking away.

_Zap._

Nikolai looked down. His own armour flashing red. _What the fuck-_

Turning back to see Carlos smugly watching him, gun pointed at him - Nikolai could not help but be impressed.

"Where's your sense of self preservation, huh?" Carlos winked once again. Leaving behind a stunned Nikolai - totally taken back that the younger had used his own line against him...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this pairing and I want to write more drabbles about them. Plus drabbles are so fun and easy - and bonus - less editing! :D


End file.
